DAEJAE - LOE (Love fOr Each other)
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Bukan sumarry: Ini hanya kisah DAEJAE ditengah-tengah perjalanan konser mereka. Dibaca aja & mudah-mudahan bisa dimengerti segala bentuk keanehannya *peace*


Author : Julz

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun – Yoo Youngjae (DAEJAE)

Support cast : All Member B.A.P

Gendre : Romance (maybe)

Length : Ficlet(?)

Rate : T / G

Disclameir : The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain.

Typo's NORMAL.

WARNING: 100 % Gak Jelas!

.

.

.

.

.

DAEJAE

L.O.E

Love fOr Each other

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"__Kita saling membutuhkan satu sama lain"_

-Daehyun & Youngjae-

Telapak tangan kiri Daehyun mengusap pelan wajahnya, sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup telapak tangan melirik jam dinding. Jam 6 pagi. Daehyun melihat sisi kanan tempat tidur, disana sang magnae masih terlelap dengan posisi yang cukup rumit. Zelo, separuh badannya tidak berada ditempat tidur, melainkan dilantai dengan posisi bagian tubuh atasnya yang berada disana, belum lagi dengan keadaan _I-mac_nya yang menyala. Daehyun hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya untuk melihat kelakuan abstrak baby Zelo saat tidur.

"Junhongaaa, irona"

"Euung,,"

"Junghongaa, bangun. Benarkan posisimu itu, tidur diatas. Kau bisa sakit kalau tidur seperti itu"

-(u_u)- -(n_n)-

KLEK!

"YOO YOUNGJAE IRONAAA!"

Suara teriakkan nyaring itu milik Daehyun dan sudah jelas jika yang diteriakki itu adalah Yoo Youngjae. Menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh badannya, bukti jelas jika Youngjae masih ingin berlama-lama diatas kasur empuknya, melanjutkan mimpinya.

Daehyun menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur empuk Youngjae, tepat disamping namja chubby itu. Daehyun menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Youngjae, menggasak rambut Youngjae sedikit brutal.

"Bangun kau,, Youngjae babbo,, bangun,,"

GREP

Senyum bodoh terpampang jelas diwajah Daehyun, tangannya yang tadi menggasak brutal rambut Youngjae kini digenggam erat namja putih dengan pipi chubby yang berusaha dibangunkannya. Mengeser badannya berhadapan dengan Youngjae yang masih memejamkan mata, Daehyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Youngjae untuk membelai lembut pipi kenyal Youngjae hingga kini Youngjae merapatkan tubuh mereka agar wajahnya bisa berada didada Daehyun.

"Jam berapa?"

"Setengah tujuh"

"Euum,,"

-(u_u)- -(n_n)-

Ini – itu, kesana - kemari. Cukup sibuk dengan koper dan lemari pakaian. Youngjae melipat dengan rapih pakaian yang dipilihnya untuk dibawa. _Packing_. Hal yang sudah sangat sering memang tapi kemungkinan untuk meninggalkan barang yang dibutuhkan tetap saja adakan?. Youngjae merasa cukup dengan barang-barang bawaanya, melihat pakaian dan perlengkapan lain yang sudah tertata rapih didalam koper. "Selesai".

"Sudah selesai?"

Daehyun masuk (lagi) kekamar Youngjae setelah dia selesai dengan kegiatan yang sama dengan para member lain saat ini, _packing_ dengan membawa tas yang selalu akan dibawanya. Ya, Daehyun mungkin adalah salah satu orang yang paling sering membawa tas saat akan berangkat kemanapun.

"Passport?"

"Aah,,, iya itu dia"

Daehyun hanya bisa berdecak pelan sambil memperhatikan Youngjae yang kini berdiri dari depan koper yang baru saja dipandanginya. Dengan santai Youngjae memasukkan passport-nya kedalam tas Daehyun, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya untuk tidak lagi kehilangan passport seperti waktu mereka ke Singapur, tidak mau lagi BABY memanggilnya dengan sebutan –Youngjae pabbo- yang membuat Daehyun sangat bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, masa seorang Yoo Youngjae yang mendapatkan julukan sebagai _brain boy_-nya BAP dipanggil –Youngjae pabbo- oleh fansnya karena kehilangan passport.

Daehyun dan Youngjae memutuskan untuk mengenakan sweater yang tidak terlalu tebal untuk _airport style_ mereka hari ini berangkat ke New York dalam rangka _tour concert_ mereka. Daehyun nampak jelas memberitahukan tujuannya dengan menggunakan sweater berwarna biru yang bertuliskan NYC untuk melapisi kemeja putihnya sedangkan Youngjae dengan sweater berwarna abu-abu.

Para member terlihat sangat bersemangat hari ini untuk menuju New York meski rasa lelah sehabis latihan masih menghinggapi tubuh mereka, tapi rasa lelah itu seakan tergantikan dengan perasaan mereka yang sangat antusias juga bahagia untuk bisa kembali menginjakkan kaki di kota semegah New York dan menggelar konser mereka untuk kedua kalinya disana.

-L.O.E-

"Korea" ucap Youngjae ketika melihat _skateboard_ yang ditunjukkan oleh Zelo padanya, si magnae itu sengaja membeli _skateboard_ baru yang berdesign bendera Korea itu untuk perjalanannya ke New York kali ini. Pemuda yang nasionalis, eoh.

Setelah dari Zelo, kamera yang kini ada ditangannya Youngjae arahkan pada Daehyun yang terlihat baru terbangun dari tidurnya, mengusap wajahnya pelan lalu membuang muka kearah lain saat dia melihat Youngjae yang kini tengah mengarahkan kamera kearahnya.

-(u_u)- -(n_n)-

Daehyun mengarahkan kamera yang ada digenggamannya pada Youngjae dan Zelo yang terlihat sumringah sehabis mendengarkan Jongup yang memberikan analisis hebat mengenai kecepatan yang mereka gunakan untuk sampai kebumi. Euum, Moon Jongup are you in you're right mind now?.

"Dimana kita?"

"America" ucap Zelo dan Youngjae berbarengan meski dengan bahasa yang berbeda, Zelo dengan bahasa inggris sedangkan Youngjae dengan bahasa Korea. "Kita sampai dipagi hari dan jika disini pagi maka di Korea saat ini sedang malam" jelas Youngjae. "Si Pintar tidak seperti yang lain" ucap Daehyun menanggapi analisis ringan Youngjae mengenai perbedaan waktu yang ada antara Amerika dan Korea.

-(u_u)- -(n_n)-

Selesai interview dengan salah satu stasiun TV New York, kini B.A.P memiliki waktu untuk sedikit menghilangkan lelah mereka setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh Korea-Amerika dengan mengunjungi _central park._

Kamera dari Mnet Amerika kini tengah fokus pada Youngjae yang sedang berjalan santai di area _Central park_ saat dengan cepat Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae untuk ikut bergabung, meletakkan tangan kanannya pada bahu Youngjae, berjalan beriringan. Youngjae dan Daehyun seakan mengulang kembali ingatan saat pertama mereka berada di New York dan Daehyun juga menceritakan jika tahun lalu dia pernah datang kesini untuk mengambil salah satu _screan_ di MV _Coffee shop_, dimana dia melemparkan sebuah koin kedalam kolam kecil.

Zelo menggunakan _skateboard_-nya mengelilingi taman terbuka ini dengan bebas, terlihat jelas jika magnae yang satu ini tengah menikmati waktu senggangnya. Yang lain juga sama bahkan sangking menikmati keindahan taman juga udara segarnya Himchan sampai tidak sadar jika tengah menguap, ekspresi rileks dengan dampak mengantuk yang menerjangnya dengan cepat.

Daehyun menarik Youngjae untuk mengikuti langkahnya, "Ya, Jung Daehyun kau mau bawa aku kemana?" Daehyun tersenyum manis, menggenggam tangan hangat Youngjae. "Hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja. Menjauh dari kamera karena jika ada kamera aku tidak bisa memegang tanganmu seperti ini" jelas Daehyun sambil mengangkat tangannya yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan Youngjae.

Youngjae menarik tangan Daehyun pelan, mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti. "Kita foto bersama" ucap Youngjae, belum sempat Daehyun menjawab kini Youngjae sudah berteriak kearah Jongup yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. "Moon Jongup!"

"Hana, Dul, Set" hitung Jongup sebelum mengabadikan moment kedua Hyungnya itu. Hyung? atau Appa, karena dengar-dengar dari para BABY dirinya adalah anak dari pasangan Daehyun dan Youngjae, entahlah.

**Yjayo: #happy**

(u_u)(n_n)

Berjalan santai berdua di New York, tidak berdua sih sebenarnya karena si magnae Zelo kini juga bersama mereka dengan kamera ditangannya. Tidak berselang lama kini keduanya sudah berada pada sebuah toko sepatu dan kali ini Jongup juga ikut serta bersama Daehyun dan Youngjae, entahlah dengan kedua member tertua di B.A.P itu, Yongguk dan Himchan. Mungkin sepasang kekasih itu sedang jalan-jalan atau lebih menyakinkan lagi jika kini adalah waktunya seorang Kim Himchan membuat kosong isi dari dompet kekasihnya, Bang Yongguk.

"Siapa yang membelikanmu jus itu?"

Hanya basa-basi, itu sangat jelas. Daehyun tentu sudah mengetahui dari siapa jus yang kini tengah dinikmati oleh Youngjae, tentu itu dari dirinya namun didepan kamera dia mempertanyakan hal itu. Ingin semua BABY tau jika _'Hei, aku Jung Daehyun dan aku adalah kekasih yang baik hati untuk seorang Yoo Youngjae. Lihatlah, aku membelikannya Jus',_ begitukah Jung Daehyun?

Tentu saja tidak, Daehyun hanya ingin menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Youngjae. Bukan, bukan karena Jus yang dibelikannya untuk sang kekasih manisnya itu tetapi lebih kepada _publikasi _hubungannya dengan si jenius Youngjae. Semacam _Love signal._

"Mari membuat banyak kenangan" Ucap Daehyun sebelum menyelesaikan merekam kegiatan mereka ditoko sepatu tersebut yang disambut dengan ekspresi bahagia oleh Youngjae.

(u_u)(n_n)

"Ouh, Call. Call"

Youngjae tiba-tiba saja heboh saat dirinya dan Daehyun juga sang fotografer, melihat sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai kebutuhan untuk kamera. "Aku bawa kamera tapi aku lupa bawa baterai tambahan, jadi aku mau membelinya". Daehyun mendengus pelan, _'Sudahku duga Yoo Youngjae pasti ada saja yang kau lupa'_.

-End / TBC / Delete-

Ini bukan FF ya, tolong ini bukan FF jadi jangan heran kalo gak jelas. Ini gak tau apa, Julz cuma mau meracuni kalian dengan tulisan super wired-nya Julz aja, sekalian nyampah di FFN hahhhaa dan juga akibat susah banget nemuin FF Official couple-nya BAP apalagi BANGHIM *tears*. Curhat dikit ya, walaupun ini geje tapi lumayan capek loh bikinnya (padahal dikit banget yah) karena Julz harus bolak balik liat BAP Attack New York + Go! BAP jadi kalau ada moment yang kelewat mohon maaf yah.

Berhubung ini berdasarkan kejadian_ nyata_ jadi Julz bakal jabarin Fact-nya:

Youngjae emang pernah kehilangan passport-nya dibandara Singapur waktu mau fanmeet dan gara-gara itu dia dipanggil 'Youngjae babbo' sama BABY.

Sejak itu Youngjae selalu nitip passport + benda2 penting sama Daehyun, ini Daehyun sendiri yang bilang (tapi lupa kapan).

Daehyun ngaku sendiri kalau di BAP itu dia yang paling sering bawa tas dan biasanya member banyak yang nitip barang2nya ke Daehyun.

Airport style-nya Daehyun dan Youngjae waktu berangkat ke New York: Daehyun pake sweater biru yang tulisannya NYC dan Youngjae pake sweater abu-abu.

Zelo bawa skeadboard baru yang ada bendera Koreanya.

Jongup kasih analisis kalau mereka pakai kecepatan yang sama buat ke bumi (Amerika) kayak tahun lalu karena sampainya sama-sama pagi u_u (terserah Moon Jongup aja)

Youngjae emang kasih penjelasan kalau di Amerika pagi berarti di Korea malam dan dipuji sama Daehyun.

Daehyun emang nyamperin Youngjae terus ngerangkul Youngjae waktu sampe di Central park, bahkan Daehyun jalan cepet supaya bisa ngelewatin Yongguk.

Zelo have fun banget jalan-jalan di central park pake skeatboard-nya.

Himchan nguap pas Daehyun lagi asik cuap-cuap depan kamera Mnet.

Youngjae upload fotonya bareng Daehyun pas di Central park pake hastag #happy

DAEJAE & JONGLO ke toko sepatu dan BANGHIM entah kemana

Youngjae dibeliin Jus sama Daehyun

Youngjae bawa kameranya pas jalan-jalan tapi dia lupa bawa kamera tambahan makanya pas liat toko perlengkapan kamera dia heboh sendiri.

Sekali lagi maafkan Julz yang aneh ini. Silahkan komplain di Review aja yah mau diapakan FF ini (lah katanya bukan FF).

Thanks to:

(From FF DAEJAE – The Confession)

**Umari: **Hehhhe ini onn dibawain FF baru tapi bukan fluff, sekiranya bisa dimaafkan karena sudah 'membunuh' Daehyun di FF kemaren.

**Guest (entah siapa dirimu, yg pasti ini untukmu):** Aduh kok nangis malem-malem, serem heehhhe. Maaf yah sudah buat dirimu menangis malam-malam, Julz gak maksud kok.

**Kim Yesazukii:** Eeeh kan dah dibilang jangan bunuh Julz u_u, yah gak suka FF-nya *nangis kepelukkan BANGHIM* Awas loh di samperin Daehyun kalo mau perawanin Youngjae.

**Jokomato DaeJae:** Waah gak paham soal renkarnasi Julz-nya heeehhhhe

**WhielDaeJae:** Waduuh kok demo,,,,, eeh cieee penasaran

**Jung natasya:** *ikutan nangis*

**#ForeverWithBAP**

**#EarthNeedsRespect**

Mind to review?


End file.
